


救赎番外之伴君侧

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎番外之伴君侧

　　润玉醒过来了，他感觉自己正被牢牢捆着，眼睛也被人蒙了起来。身下触感柔软，他正脸朝下躺在床上，一只脚伸出床外，半搭在地上。

　　蒙在他眼上的是一块红布，柔软，密实，朦胧的光透射进来，满目的红。

　　他努力回忆昏睡前的情形。那时他正如往常一样乘坐由十二匹天马拉的御驾，巡幸六界。正当经过凡间上空时，忽然闻到一股异香……然后就什么都不知道了。

　　他试着动了动，立刻有人从后面压住他。

　　他大惊，此人离得这么近，自己竟一无所觉。“你是谁？”

　　“嘘。”一根手指抵在他唇上，那人的声音低柔暗哑，像是刻意压低了嗓音，听上去很陌生。“等过了今日，你便是本王的爱妃。因此……该称本王为夫君。”

　　那人笑着移开手指，将柔软的唇印上了他的后颈。

　　“放肆。”他大怒，浑身透出浓浓的杀气，“你可知本座是谁？”

　　男人似乎十分喜欢那里的触感，即便说话也舍不得离开半分。“本王当然知道。你，润玉，天帝陛下，六界之主。”手指搭在他的带扣上，轻轻一拉，布帛摩擦的声音听得他心底发凉。

　　“你是真龙，本王是真龙天子，何其相配。”温热的手指从大敞的衣间探了进去，沿着优美的曲线，抚上他的胸膛。“别想施展仙法，润玉，你斗不过本王。”

　　他冷笑，唇微动，舌尖吐出一道金光。周遭水汽迅速凝结，化作道道冰凌，眼看男人立时便要毙命于仙法之下。

　　然后他听到了一声轻笑，接着便是水汽蒸腾的声音。

　　“我说过，你斗不过本王。”胸口一凉，大片布帛已被撕开。男人抚摸的动作十分粗暴，皮肤发烫，刺痛，胸前两点茱萸被残酷的揉捏着。

　　他咬牙忍住呻吟，“本座可让凡间大旱三年，颗粒无收。汝身为君主，就不顾子民死活吗？”

　　男人顿了一下，似在沉吟。

　　他心头一喜，正要趁胜追击，谁知臀上却被人咬了一口。因隔着衣衫，不疼。但那粘腻的，被人在齿间叼着一点皮肉碾磨的触感惊得他毛骨悚然。

　　“放肆，你敢……呜……” 

　　“本王……有什么不敢的？”那人低低的笑，沿着脊柱一路舔吮，一直吻到他耳边，将炙热的气息吹进耳孔。

　　他拼命闪躲，但闪躲的空间有限，很快被人捏着下巴扭了过去。

　　“放……”他痛骂，却正好给了那人空隙。火热的舌钻了进去，肆意凌辱他的口腔。每一寸都不放过，他呼吸不得，被迫发出模糊暧昧的呻吟。

　　看不见也动不了，感觉自己就像一尾离了岸的鱼，只能躺在砧板上任其宰割。

　　那人终于退开些许，唇瓣将触未触，“别怕，只要你乖乖的，本王会非常怜惜你。”

　　粗重的呼吸，沙哑的声音，他清楚的知道对方的情欲正被迅速点燃。

　　他宁愿死，都不愿雌伏在别人身下。

　　手指微动，掌心结成一方金印。啪的一声，绳索被金光割断，同时手中利刃已刺到对方颈间。

　　但也仅止于此了，男人的手指仿如钢箍，牢牢钳住他的手腕。“看来你没将本王的话放在心上。”手腕被用力压了下去，用力得连床铺都跟着颤了颤。

　　“放手。”败得这么快实在出乎他意料，不过是区区凡人，怎能……

　　男人冷哼一声，重新将他双手捆住，并惩罚的在他唇上重重咬了一口，他尝到了血腥味。

　　身体被翻了过去，臀部被用力揉搓，男人发出啧啧赞叹声，似乎极为满意那里的触感。“陛下真是尤物。”

　　他咬牙冷笑，“只怕你消受不起。”

　　“是么？”那人淡淡应了一声，上扬的尾音犹如一把小刀，在他心头嗖嗖的割着。

　　然后他听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，男人正在脱衣衫。他试图朝后面退开，但男人很快便拉着他的脚踝将他拽了回来。他无力反抗，逃脱不了即将被人凌辱的命运。

　　很快一种冰凉的触感爬上臀部，在狭窄的缝隙中上下游移。他发出模糊的悲鸣，侧头在被上磨蹭，试图蹭掉蒙在眼上的红布。他要看清那个混蛋的脸，让他生生世世堕入畜生道，受尽轮回之苦。

　　“别急。”那人将红布重新蒙好，严严实实，再不露出一点空隙。“等会儿就好了。”说完还在他脸上亲了一口。

　　臀后被开拓的地方发出清晰的水泽声，男人将三根手指伸了进去，撑开紧致的穴口，在柔嫩的花径上抽插勾缠。他从未有过此种诡异的触感，只觉得全身汗毛都竖了起来。

　　男人有些急切，有些粗暴，显然很不熟练。

　　他嘲笑，“你不是王吗，怎么，没宠幸过嫔妃？”

　　男人似乎被戳中了痛处，伸掌在他臀上打了一记，“爱妃还是留着力气叫床吧！”

　　“你！”若是眼光能杀人，此时男人已被戳成了筛子。

　　忽然一股战栗顺着脊柱直冲上来，他发出一声闷哼，刚刚挺起的腰顿时软了下去。

　　“是这里？”男人似乎来了兴致，对着那处软肉猛戳了过去。

　　疼、痒、酸、胀……他不知该如何形容那种感觉，只觉得脑中一片空茫，几乎要被那陌生的情欲焚烧殆尽。受到刺激的花径抽搐着夹紧那几根手指，企图将它们挤压出去，殊不知却正中男人下怀。

　　狭窄逼仄的腔口将异物包裹得严严实实，将每一寸挪动，每一处碾压感受得清楚透彻。

　　他腿间玉柱已经高高翘起，顶端滴出了透明的欲液。

　　“如何？本王的手段……”男人附在他耳边，咬着他的耳垂调笑，“也不比陛下逊色吧？”

　　“放……放肆……”他狠狠咒骂，末音却因玉柱被人掐住变得高亢起来。“混蛋，放手！”

　　“那就看陛下怎么求本王了。”男人的手修长有力，顺着柱身缓缓往上，指腹压在铃口慢慢摩挲。粘腻的触感，暧昧的声响，欲液顺着柱身蜿蜒往下，将他的腿间弄得泥泞不堪。

　　“让本座求你，做梦！”他的声音虽因情欲变了调，话中狠意却未曾少上一分。

　　男人似有薄怒，缓缓吐出一口浊气。

　　前后夹击骤然加剧，他承受不住，身子拼命在床上扭动。忽然臀部猛的绷紧，腿间高翘的玉柱喷出一股粘稠的浊液，同时一股噬人的快感袭便全身。他的脑中似有焰火炸开，眼前一片瑰丽。

　　“啧啧，这样就承受不住了？”男人的声音隐着一丝不容察觉的颤抖，呼吸越发急促。

　　他的身体被人翻了过去，一条手臂揽住了他的腰。他猛的回神，只来得及踢了一脚，立刻发出一声闷哼。

　　狭窄的穴口被撑开，一根粗硬滚烫的东西捅了进来。他知道这是什么，发了疯似的挣扎起来，催动真元，不惜和对方同归于尽。

　　但很快惊骇的发现，体内似有一股力量压制住了真元。他的仙法全无作用，甚至连禁术也无法使出。

　　此人到底……脑中忽然闪过什么，僵硬的身子慢慢软了下来。

　　“爱妃真是尤物。”那人在他耳边反反复复说着并不高明的情话，“若能日日得爱妃侍寝，本王死也甘心。”

　　他咬牙低笑，“只要美人不要江山，陛下想当昏君？”

　　“美人在怀，朕便是当一次昏君又如何。”

　　交合处发出湿润的水泽声，那人将他甬道内的每一处褶皱都抚平，慢慢的，坚定的顶到他体内最深处，然后再缓缓的退了出来。他知道那人等了这么久，绝不会就此作罢。

　　果然堪堪退到穴口，那掐在腰上的双手便猛的收紧，那根滚烫的东西毫不迟疑的一插到底。

　　这记冲撞的的力道太大，撞得他喉咙发出一声闷哼。那人动作不停，像要捅穿他似的又深又狠。

　　他终于忍不住发出细碎的呻吟，他知道那人会因此变得更兴奋，但他已经克制不住。况且……他也不愿克制，他想取悦那人。

　　果然身后那人笑了起来，喘息变得压抑悠长。体内那物在暴虐的抽插了数十下之后，忽的变了方向，拼命朝那要命的地方捅。

　　“住……”他说不出话来，疯狂的快感窜便全身，他又想挣脱又想索取，整个人都趴在了床上，被捆住的手疼得发麻，十指无力的拽着被褥。

　　那人顺着他赤裸的手臂抚了上去，轻轻搭在绳索上。耳边恍惚听到格的一声脆响，手腕重新获得了自由。

　　他反手握住对方，与他十指相扣。

　　“舍不得本王？”那人亲着他的脸颊，寻到他的嘴角，贪恋的吮吸。

　　他轻笑，花径微微收缩，贪恋的缠住对方。

　　男人倒抽一口冷气，双手揽着他的腰把人提了起来，这个体位让彼此再无间隙。

　　他柔顺的承受，任由对方猛力捅弄他最柔软的内部。快感越来越多，他的呻吟变得越来越甜腻，对方的每一次碾压都让他疯狂，他的脚趾甚至因此而蜷缩起来。

　　他感觉自己的腰部完全融化，意识渐渐模糊起来。他的后颈现出片片龙鳞，真龙虚影破体而出。

　　便在此时，层层叠叠的快感终于堆积到极限，他发出一声悠长的龙吟，挺直身体射了出来。同时感到一股滚烫的欲液射进了他的体内，花径被灼烧，柔嫩的媚肉愉悦而痛苦的颤抖着。

　　他伸手揽过那人的颈脖，疯狂的与之缠吻。

　　一声清亮的凤鸣响彻天际，火凤虚影振翅飞起，与白龙交颈缠绵。

　　他一把扯开蒙眼红布，翻身将那人压倒，“此次侍寝，陛下可还满意？”

　　“满意，当然满意。”旭凤一脸餍足，食指在他眉目间轻轻划动，“爱妃姿容绝世，技艺纯熟，本王怎会不满意？”凤眸一转，略带诧异，“只是本王不明白，爱妃是何时知道的？”

　　润玉笑了笑，双臂撑在他耳侧，额抵着额，唇瓣似触未触。“哪位凡人能有如此大神通，可制得住本座仙法？”他低头在旭凤唇上咬了一口，满意的看着那几道浅浅牙印，“只有神魂相系者，才能让我束手就擒。”

　　旭凤抚着他的脊背，心有不甘，“你那身龙鳞也太坚硬了，竟留不下痕迹。”顿了顿，有些别扭的道：“方才……痛么？”

　　面对此等送上门的良机，若不善加利用便不是天帝了。

　　他眉尖一蹙，侧躺在旭凤身边闷声道：“痛得很。”

　　“那……”旭凤讨好的道：“我帮你疗伤？”

　　他唇角勾起，“此等小伤何必劳动尊上，不如……”

　　“怎样？”他声音太低，虽知他必有所图，旭凤仍忍不住凑了上去。

　　他双手捧住男人的双颊，柔柔吻了上去，“不如……再帮本座生一个小凤凰吧！”

　　“呵，那就看爱妃有没有这个能耐了。”

　　以吻封缄，被翻红浪，良宵不可辜负。

　　


End file.
